Ingleecent Proposal
by shanehardy
Summary: The year is 2020, and it is time to dedicate the Finn Hudson Auditorium. All the alumni are back in Lima making their teacher, Mr. Schuester, incredibly happy. However, he is hiding the fact that the school is having financial difficulties. When a face from the past gives him an indecent proposal, will Will accept it in order to save his school or will this really be the end.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – THE PROPOSITION**

For William Schuester, today had been one of the most special days of his entire life. Today all of his kids were home except a few that couldn't make the trip. Everyone wanted to be back in Lima for the dedication of the Finn Hudson Auditorium. 2020 was turning out to be a great year for the Ohio School of the Arts at McKinley High School. As Principal, he was doing a phenomenal job of making sure his students were successful. All 37 of his seniors were going to college across the country on full ride scholarships for different arts programs. His drama department had won the state championship and placed 3rd nationally, his orchestra was asked to play at the inauguration (though it helped that Sue Sylvester was vice president). But most importantly to him, his protégé Sam Evans led McKinley to its 4th national championship. He was proud of his school, but he was more proud of Sam. This kid that came to McKinley as a naïve young sophomore had turned into a young man with a heart of gold and a willingness to do anything for his students.

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Schue?"

Will looked up from his desk and saw Sam standing there, hands deep in his pockets. He was still wearing his white polo and red pants from the _"I Lived"_ performance. He smiled at his former teacher and boss.

"I was just thinking how great it is to have all my kids home," Will leaned back in his chair.

"Well not everyone, but I just got off the phone with Rory and he and Marley met up in London. They're on the same plane back to the States so they'll be back in time for the rehearsals and the benefit show this weekend."

"That's good. That's exactly how Finn would have wanted it. Now hopefully we make enough money at the benefit to keep things afloat for another few years," the principal revealed his one worry.

"Chill, Mr. Schue. Things always work out the way they are supposed to. You should know that. Look at you and Mrs. Schue. I never even knew platonic marriage existed especially after having sex and two awesome kids together, but you did that for her because of her conditions. It's really cool of you. You always do what is best for the people you love . . . me included."

"Sam, we have that in common, and if you're referring to me picking you up from that club and keeping everyone from knowing about your little binder that was a year ago and no one knows about that but you and me. Besides, look at everything you have done for these kids since then. We do the best things for the people we love and you love these kids more than anything else."

Sam knew he was telling the truth. "They helped me get over her leaving me. Swearing off women to give all my time to these kids was the best decision I've ever made. My mind has never been clearer," Sam appreciated Will's candor, but he still felt weird talking about himself and his personal life. "Look, Mr. Schue, don't worry about the finances. We're both good men. Karma has to be good to us eventually, right? I have to believe that right now."

Will saw the stress momentarily cross his face that Sam tried so hard to always hide. He also knew it was the first time he'd seen that look in months and he knew why. "Are you doing okay with Mercedes being here? Did I do the right thing by warning you?"

"I knew she'd be here. Mercedes was an original with Finn. I wouldn't expect her to miss this, but I won't lie. When she walked out on that stage it was difficult to keep it together. Luckily, she wasn't the only one there," his expression changed to happiness quickly at the thought.

"Yeah, having your best friend back in town must be a great distraction," Will had flashbacks of all the times that Sam and Blaine had adventures together. "Are you and Blaine going to get some time to hang out while he's here?"

"Ironically, Mercedes being here is helping with that," Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Kurt is going to hang out with the girls so Blaine and I are meeting up with a bunch of the guys to have dinner at Breadsticks before rehearsal tonight. Do you want to join us?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to look at our books again. We have to turn in our budget proposal to the State Board of Education tomorrow and I need to make sure it is going to work," Will picked up a stack of papers off his desk and started looking through them. "You can bring me back some alfredo though if you don't mind. I doubt I'll have time to go out before the rehearsal starts."

"Will do," Sam smiled as turned to leave. "Text me if you need anything else, and stop worrying! Things will work out for us."

As Will watched him walk out the door, he smiled at the unwavering optimism that Sam possessed. He wished that he had some himself. His phone buzzed and he saw a random text from Holly Holliday.

 **Holly:** _Sorry that I couldn't be there this week. I'm teaching in a Manhattan hippie school for the_

 _month. I'm even getting to do an afterschool music club. But anyway, I'm sending you a solution to your problem. Someone you actually know has an indecent proposal for you that you might actually enjoy. Take it. It's a lot of money and you need what he's offering._

"What are you up to Holly?" Will wondered to himself.

"Mr. Schuester," the intercom on his office phone announced. "There is someone here to see you. He says he knows you from when he was in high school and that a Miss Holliday sent him."

"Okay, Nancy, send him in," Will declared. He stood and straightened his sweater vest to look presentable for his guest. When he watched his guest walk into the office, the revelation of who it was surprised him more than he expected.

"Long time, no see Mr. Schuester. I think you look better now than the last time I saw you five years ago,"

"Sebastian Smythe?" Will wondered why he would be there. The young man looked like a million bucks in his $10,000 suit. He'd heard how he'd done since high school. Having just graduated from law school, he'd been immediately made Vice President of Smythe Industries and gained full run of the company as his father began making his bid for Governor.

"Sit down, Mr. Schuester, I have an offer you will not want to refuse," he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Will moved to sit down in one chair in front of his desk while Sebastian sat in the other one. "My father is very impressed with what you have done here. Between you and me, he is even more impressed with the fact that he can say he's been behind it since the very beginning and that he can use the fact in his campaign that he has helped introduce your education model into 13 other states."

"I guess I should thank him for that," Will wasn't sure how to respond.

"Dad's a prick, but he'll make a good governor. Right now, however, he is not the one that has prepared Smythe Industries to make this school one of our primary charities," Sebastian revealed.

"Seriously?" Will couldn't believe it. This would solve all of his problems. He would be able to do everything he needed for the school. They could take in more students, hire more teachers, and most importantly, pay all their bills to keep the doors open. "Sebastian, everyone at this school would benefit greatly. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," he smiled. "I do have my price, and we'll get to that in a minute, but what you've done here is incredible, Mr. Schuester, and even a trust fund baby like myself can see that. I know firsthand how the arts have helped me in my life, and every child should get that. The Warblers literally and figuratively saved my life, and your crew helped me realize I needed a change in attitude as well. Then when I was in college and I heard about Dalton burning down I jumped at the chance to help. But New Directions was already there taking in all the boys and giving them a great education here. You were never my teacher, Mr. Schue, but I do have tremendous respect for you and what you've done here. Please know that."

"I appreciate that," Will didn't know how to react. Obviously this young man had changed a lot since the last time they interacted. However, there was a twinkle in his eye that disarmed him. "Why do I get the feeling that there is a catch?"

"Because you remember my reputation," his smile glistened. "My father wants me to keep my gayness private during his political campaign. He's not asking me to go back in the closet, but he doesn't want me going to bars and bringing home guys. He suggested I find a handful that I spend time with that will keep things private. Turns out that all the boys . . . and men . . . I have my eyes on happen to be connected with this school. What can I say? I have a type."

"What type is that?" Will wondered how far he could actually accommodate Sebastian's request in order to help his school. He couldn't believe he was even considering it.

"With the beautiful Blaine Anderson as the only exception ever, my type is so-called straight boys who just haven't tried it yet. You have a lot of those around here."

Will swallowed. He could only imagine what ideas floated through this young man's head. "Who are you talking about?"

"Well I did just watch Sam walk down the hall before walking in here. I'll give you $5,000 for a picture of him naked," Sebastian's eyebrow raised. "And that's not from the company. Just my own personal interest and a bonus just for you not the school."

"I couldn't do that to Sam," Will refuted.

"It's just one step further from his old underwear ads. I can't tell you how many times I've enjoyed those before," he loved making the 40-year old teacher blush. "I'll give him the same amount if it helps."

He knew how hard it was to survive on a teacher salary. He also knew how small the apartment Sam lived in was. He wondered if Sam would do it for the money. "What exactly is your offer, Sebastian?"

"Smythe Industries is prepared to donate $1 million to your school every year for the next decade," the young business man offered.

After hearing the offer, Schuester knew there was no way he would turn down the offer. There was nothing Sebastian could want that wouldn't be worth getting that kind of money for his school. That would get him all the way to retirement.

"And what would you want from me?" he braced himself for the answer.

Sebastian just stared at him. He reveled in the feeling of making this authority figure blush. Will watched as the young man's gaze lowered to his crotch. "I have daddy issues, Mr. Schuester."

"What does that mean, Sebastian?"

His gaze turned to the second door in the office. "Is that a private bathroom?" Smythe assumed.

"Tell me what you want, Sebastian."

"For starters," he leaned forward and placed his hand on Will's knee. "I want to see all these muscles you keep hiding under those sweater vests."

"I don't know if I can do that," Will shook his head.

"What if in addition to the charity grant, I start a college fund for your two children and put money in there every time you fulfill one of my little fantasies."

Payment for his little boy and girl's college? Full funding for his school for ten years? How could he turn it down?

He couldn't.

"What do you want me to do?" Will agreed.

"Good daddy," Sebastian winked at him. "For now all I want is to see you naked, Mr. Schue, so go in your bathroom and get that hot body of yours ready for me."

He sat back, crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head. "Just call me when you're ready for me. No rush. I've been waiting years for this."

Will stood from his seat and walked to the bathroom. In his head, the dollar amounts Sebastian suggested to him repeated over and over again. He was proud of his body. He looked incredibly well for his age. Just letting Sebastian see him naked was no big deal . . . not if it gave his school millions of dollars. He left the door to the bathroom open and stared at himself in the mirror. He mentally needed a moment to pep himself up for this.

He pulled off his sweater first before taking off his watch. He folded each article of clothing up and placed it into a pile on the counter. His shirt followed the sweater. Looking into the mirror, he flexed making himself feel good about how his body looked. He sat down on the toilet and took off his shoes and socks before standing back up and undoing his belt. His pants and underwear were soon folded up and on the counter with the rest of his clothes. He took a deep breath preparing to call in the man in the other room.

"That ass is better than I expected."

Surprised, he turned around completely to find the Cheshire grin of Sebastian's staring at every inch of him as he leaned against the doorframe.

"And the front is even better than the back," he walked inside and shut the door behind him. "You are definitely 100% DILF material."

He crowded the older man's body with his own and could feel his reaction between them. "That's what I thought. I knew you couldn't be around all those hot boys of yours and not be a little curious."

"You got to look, Sebastian. That's what you asked for," Will whimpered as he felt the younger man touch his arm with his fingertips.

He stepped back. Will didn't even see him pull out his phone, but he did see him take a picture of him in all of his glory. Before he could protest, Sebastian crowded his body again and covered Will's lips with his index finger.

"Yes I did, Daddy, and I love how hard you've gotten for me so quickly. You'll have your money by the end of the day tomorrow but this," he said as he wrapped his hand around the principal's manhood, "this makes me think you'd be willing to do more. After all, it's been over two years since you've had sex. Yes, I do my research. Just imagine all of the dirty things I could do for you and make you feel things you need to feel again."

"I shouldn't . . . I can't," Will began but stopped when he looked into Sebastian's eyes and everything changed. "Finish me off."

The change in the former Glee teacher's mindset surprised him but he didn't want to lose the chance to leave him wanting more. He leaned in and whispered into Will's ear, "I want you to want even more from me especially when I can make you do this in two moves."

He licked Will's ear and nibbled on the lobe. "That's one. This is two."

He pressed hard below Will's balls with one hand while stroking him once with the other and Will couldn't hold back. He came into Sebastian's hand while listening to the young man giggling softly in his ear. "Now you want me to do more and hopefully it's not just for the money."

Will tried to compose himself as he watched the boy in front of him lick his fingers clean.

"Get dressed, Daddy. I'll be by in the morning to bring you that check and the money for the college account we'll open for your kids. You bring me that picture of Sammy boy and we'll talk about what I'll do for you next."

And just as quickly as he came, Sebastian was out the door. Will turned and used the toilet paper to try and clean himself up. He looked up in the mirror as he did so and realized he was smiling. He hadn't felt that good in a very long time.

Maybe this was wrong. But he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Will He Or Won't He

**CHAPTER TWO – WILL HE OR WON'T HE**

Will tried to focus on his work again before the rehearsal with his alumni, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind continually flashbacked to what happened a few hours earlier with Sebastian. At times, he couldn't believe he allowed himself to do it, but other times, he couldn't help but smile at how great it felt. Anytime he felt guilty, however, he just thought about the checkthat would be on his desk from Smythe Industries for $1,000, 000.00 and he immediately felt better.

"You okay, Will? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

He looked up from the paperwork on his desk to see Jesse St. James standing there. Since he married Rachel, the two men had been able to put their tumultuous past behind them to become close friends. Many times, Jesse would use Will to keep from having to hang out with Rachel and her friends. He always considered hanging out with Mr. Schuester as "the grown-ups table."

"It's been a crazy day," Will admitted. "So why are you here instead of at Rachel's dinner?"

"Why am I not at dinner with Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt?" he asked the rhetorical question that he knew he wouldn't have to answer. He walked in and sat at one of the chairs in front of the principal's desk. "I figured she would enjoy some time with her friends without me. It's been awhile since they were all together. I went back to Mr. Berry's and checked on our munchkin, but he wanted his grandpa time in so I decided to come back up here and see what you are up to, and it is a good thing I did because you obviously need to talk about something. So what's up?"

Will did need to talk about it with someone. Jesse might be the right one considering he was never really one of his kids, and if anyone could understand the moral ambiguity he felt himself in at the moment it would be him.

"I don't know, Jesse, I guess I'm just in this position now where my family and this school is my everything," he confessed.

"Not much of a confession, Will," Jesse chuckled. "Anyone that knows you knows that to be the case."

"But would they expect me to do something that might be beneath my normal moral standards to make sure they are taken care of? I mean have you ever done something like that?" the principal hoped he wasn't the only one.

"Have I ever done something inappropriate for my family or to advance my career? You have met me before, haven't you, Schue? I mean how do you think I got on Broadway the first time? Sometimes you have to do things to separate yourself from the other guys that look just like you and are just as talented," Jesse revealed.

Will wanted to be surprised, but he actually wasn't. He also couldn't resist asking. "What did you do?"

"I sucked a dick," he said it so matter-of-factly that this surprised Will. "He offered me the part if I would do it so I stripped and got on my knees and got the part that made my career. Now, I never have to worry about doing anything like that again because I have a career to back up my auditions. Hell, I could ask them to give me one at this point if they wanted me to work for them."

"Do you ever regret it?" Will wondered.

"I have a home that overlooks Central Park in New York City. I have a beautiful wife, who knows this happened so don't feel like you now have to keep a secret from her, I have an incredible child, and I'm working on the next big thing on Broadway. I'm happy and it's all because I did this one thing one time five years ago. No man, I have no regrets. I'd do it again."

Hearing Jesse say this made him feel better. What he did with Sebastian wasn't nearly that bad. He got up from his desk, shut the door to office and returned to his seat to continue the conversation. "So if someone offered to start a college fund for your children and put $5,000 in both of them just to see you naked would you do it?"

"I'd do it right now. I have no problem being naked. I look good naked," Jesse joked.

"I'm serious, Jesse. This actually happened. And I was offered a whole lot more than that too," he admitted.

"Like what? And who is making you the offer?" Jesse seemed intrigued.

Will told him the deal he made with Sebastian. It annoyed him that Jesse couldn't stop the shit-eating grin he had from crossing his face. He was getting a kick out of the predicament Will found himself in. But when he was told about the amount of money the company offered the school, his entire opinion changed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? $10 million in ten years? And all you had to do is get naked? Where can I sign up?"

Will blushed. "I'm pretty sure he wants more than just to look at me."

"Oh no, he definitely wants you to fuck him and call you Daddy," the grin returned to Jesse's face. "But for ten million he could bend me over this desk right now. That's a lot of money."

"Well maybe I'll tell him that. I'm sure he would be interested in you," Will wanted to turn the table on him.

"It's a little different, Schue. Not that I wouldn't. I probably would. But we're not talking about just you benefiting from this. Every kid at this school, and your own kids will have a benefit from this. It's a very sexual version of charity work," Jesse remarked. Will read his face and saw that he was serious and there was no judgment in his face. He meant what he said.

"Would you tell Rachel?"

Jesse thought about that for a moment. He really considered his answer. "For that amount of money she would probably pimp me out." He joked but Will knew Rachel well enough to know there was an element of truth in it as well. "But I can understand your concern when it comes to Emma. She's a much different kind of lady than Rachel is."

"I don't know what to do," the honesty in his voice worried Jesse. Until this point, he'd really made a joke out of the situation. He thought it was funny, but until now he realized that this was about far more than money.

"Does she still have the same issues you and I have talked about before?" he cautiously approached the subject.

"She does. And it is one of those things I don't know how to handle. I will never love anyone else but her, but at the same time it's been two years."

Jesse's eyes bulged. He couldn't imagine going two entire years without sex. Emma was delicate, but he didn't know she was that delicate. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her. I don't know, Will, that's really your call. I can't answer that for you."

"She's not the only one I need to talk to. Sebastian isn't just interested me. He's already mentioned Sam specifically, but how do you walk up to someone you work with, someone you used to teach, and tell them that they can make $5,000 just by letting me take a picture of him naked and sending it to this young billionaire," Will questioned.

"If it was anyone besides Sam I'd say it might be awkward, but we've all seen Sam's junk already. That last underwear campaign he did you can clearly see the outline of what he's working with in that one picture of him on the bed. I guarantee you every gay boy you have at this school has a copy of that picture on their phone," Jesse's humorous side returned. "Plus, Sam could probably use the money."

"You think so?" Will needed the assurance.

"I think the only question you need to ask yourself is how would you feel taking a picture of your young protégé in his birthday suit," Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

Will couldn't answer the question.

Will watched as his kids worked together to recreate the performance of _Paradise By the Dashboard Light_ incorporating all the members present. As he watched, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw a text from Sebastian appear on his screen. He unlocked the phone and read:

 **Sebastian:** _I really enjoyed getting to see all of you today, Daddy. Made me think of lots of things I_

 _want to do with you. I still want that picture of Sammy Boy as well. Get it for me and I'll make it worth it to you. I also know that you're at rehearsal with all your kiddos right now. Why don't you send me pictures of five more of your boys you think I'd like to be under their naked bodies?_

Will began his scan of the room. He could do this. It was simply taking pictures for Sebastian. But at the same time, he knew these pictures would make them targets of the gay politician's son. He had to think very clearly about who would even consider the offers and who would not.

The first choice was obvious. He moved his phone up to take a picture of Blaine Anderson. He knew Sebastian had a lingering crush on him that took him all the way back to high school. He also knew with Blaine being gay, he would be more likely to agree than some of the straight boys. He also knew he'd most likely never cheat on Kurt, but that would be his only obstacle.

The second picture was also easy. He knew that this particular alumnus was also gay, and from the rumors he'd heard he was a bit promiscuous anyway. Will could admit to himself that Sebastian was an incredibly attractive young man so he figured Spencer would be more than interested in the possibilities.

But those two were the only ones that were easy. From this point, he scanned the room back and forth and just didn't know. He thought about taking one of Kurt, but remembered how much Sebastian couldn't stand him. He figured that would never work. He was going to have to consider his straight boys, which was what Sebastian wanted anyway.

Another text sounded:

 **Sebastian:** _Great choices so far, Daddy. They make me touch myself while looking at them. Can't_

 _wait to see who the other three are._

His kids were now running the choreography. His original kids teaching the younger generation the routine that earned New Directions its first National Championship. Sam was taking over the part Finn had done originally. He watched as the blonde showed his replacement his old part in the dance. He watched Sam working with Ryder and couldn't deny how beautiful they were. Adulthood was definitely working for Ryder. He looked incredible. If he thought that, he bet that Sebastian would as well, so he sent a picture of the two boys together.

 **Sebastian:** _Sammy Jr.? I didn't know he existed, but now that I do I definitely have some ideas._

On the other side of the room, the Puckerman brothers stood watching Brittany reteach the old choreography. Will thought to himself if Puck would consider going gay for money. He knew how much the guy loved money, but ultimately he just didn't see him doing it. Jake, on the other hand, might be another story. He'd gone to college and majored in dance. He was dancing professionally now. He might not be gay, but being around all those gay dancers he'd most likely had the opportunity. Maybe he considered himself bi when the opportunity presented itself

He took the picture of Jake and sent it. He would see what the reaction would be.

 **Sebastian:** _Mmmmm . . . I love milk chocolate. It can melt in my mouth._

Getting Sebastian's approval of his fourth choice, he just needed to make one more. But who? He decided to think like Sebastian. _If I was a gay guy which boy in this room would make my mouth water?_ Using this as his criterion, he scanned the room. Joe is a hot young hipster now, but if he's as religious as he was in high school he would never go for it. Mason also looked great, but he'd heard rumors that the boy planned to propose to Jane. They'd been together for almost five years. Will didn't want to hurt that opportunity. Matt Rutherford might be a possibility, but Will hadn't had one conversation with him since he left McKinley and this certainly would be an awkward way to begin talking again.

Then his eyes fell on Mike Chang. The young Asian man wore a tank top that showed off his muscular arms and chest so well. His time as a professional dancer definitely did his body well. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow and Will couldn't remember a time when his abs looked better.

His mind reflected back to the double wedding of Kurt & Blaine as well as Santana & Brittany. He remembered hearing Tina complain to Kitty that Mike didn't want to marry her because things in his life were very different. It made him wonder. What exactly was different? If he made the assumption about Jake and dance school could the same be said for Mike?

He took the picture getting a great shot of Mike's abs and strong biceps in the process.

 **Sebastian:** _Good work! I like all five. We can talk to them tomorrow. But tonight I want that_

 _picture of Sam so I can use it to jerk off with before I go to sleep. Get it for me, Daddy, and I'll make sure both of you wake up a little richer in the morning._

"Sam, can I borrow you?" he spoke aloud before realizing what he was going to do. "In my office. We need to talk about the show."

Sam agreed and left his spot with Blaine and Tina behind to follow Mr. Schuester to his office.

"So what's up Mr. Schuester? Why do you have this whole seriously worried look on your face?" Sam questioned.

"Did you happen to see Sebastian Smythe here earlier?" he asked.

"When I left your office I saw him walking up and we spoke. He said he was here to talk about helping out the school. Hopefully he will be able to," Sam deduced.

"Well he definitely made an offer," he told Sam of the offer and his eyes bugled at the idea of all those zeroes. He'd never seen so many in one place. "Unfortunately, it comes with conditions. You could easily call it an indecent proposal."

"From what I remember of Sebastian that's not much of a surprise," Sam remembered. "What does he want?"

"He wants us to do certain tasks, probably on the sexual side, to help keep him in check during his father's campaign. He also said he'd give us money individually for helping him," Will explained.

"What kind of money?" Sam had no problem showing off. If he could get paid for it then it would really help him live on more than his teacher income.

"He gave me $5,000 for letting him see me naked," Will decided to be blunt. "He told me that he is willing to offer you the same. Sam, I think he has a really big crush on you."

'I'd be insulted if he didn't, and Mr. Schue, $5,000 is more money than I make here in two months. I could really use that money," Sam continued. "Are you supposed to send it to him?"

Will was about to say yes, but Sam was already stripping out of the polo that covered the upper half of his body. He walked over to the private bathroom turning back to his boss.

"Let's not make this weird, Mr. Schue. I could use that money and if some rich trust fund kid is willing to give it to me just so he can jerk his dick to looking at mine I have no problem with that," Sam began unbuttoning his pants. "So are you going to take this picture or what?"

Sam walked into the bathroom and Will saw the pants he wore thrown out the door and landing on his office floor. A few seconds later, they were followed by his underwear. "Okay, Mr. Schue, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

Will walked to the door surprised at how easy it actually was to get Sam's agreement.


	3. Chapter 3 - 20 Questions

**CHAPTER THREE: 20 QUESTIONS**

What a crazy day this had been. First, he'd let someone that wasn't his wife (or female) see him naked. Then, he saw one of his former students naked in order to send his new benefactor the picture he desperately wanted. As he locked up his office preparing to go home, he lost to the temptation of looking at Sam's picture on his phone again. Slowly he walked as he stared at the masterpiece in front of him. As great as Sam looked with clothes on, he couldn't get over how great he looked with them off.

Shaking his head and the thought from it, Will put his phone back in his pocket as he locked the door to the school and headed to his car. He unlocked the door, placed his briefcase, bag, and jacket in the backseat of the black Ford Expedition next to the baby and toddler car seats. He sat down in the front seat and placed his phone in the dock so he could listen to music. He cranked the car, turned on his playlist for the show they would do at the end of the week and pulled out of the parking lot.

He hadn't made it half a mile down the road before his phone rang. He looked down and saw the name "Baby Boy" flash across the screen with a picture of Sebastian Smythe. He pressed the button on the console of his steering wheel to answer the call.

"You know there is no way I can leave your little pet name in my phone, right?" he began the call.

 _"Just wanted to get your attention, Daddy. Kind of like you got mine when you sent me the picture of Sammy. I mean I thought he would look good naked, but I had no idea the wicked things it would cause me to do to my body while looking at it,"_ Sebastian's voice purred.

"That's a little too much information, Sebastian," Will felt hot under his collar wondering exactly what state the younger man found himself in on the other side of the line.

 _"I bet I'm not the only one who has looked at that picture more than once. Is it still on your phone or did you delete it?"_ Sebastian questioned.

Will gulped. He was busted.

 _"I'll take that silence as your answer. It's okay, Mr. Schuester, your young choir director is a modern day Helen of Troy. He could get all kinds of men to do things they thought they wouldn't. It has given me a lot of ideas,"_ he continued. " _So I thought we would play a game which means you'll have to take the long way home from work."_

"How did you know I was in my car?" Will thought aloud.

 _"I'll only answer it if you want it to be one of your questions, but I'm sure you have plenty so I suggest a game of 20 questions. You can use your 10 to figure out what I'm planning and I'll use mine to figure out what dark sexual secrets are in that mind of yours. My only rule is that we both agree to be 100% honest, and of course I will compensate you for playing along."_

"Okay, then I don't want to use that as my question just yet," the concept actually intrigued Will. Figuring out what Sebastian really wanted would help him feel less out of control.

He had no idea he was playing right into his master plan.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked as his first question.

A quiet giggle was heard through the phone as the young man began his answer. _"I can only imagine the things you must think of me, Daddy. You still think I'm like the 16-year old kid that threw the rock salt slushie and hit Blaine on accident. But I'm all grown up now and my initial intentions are good. I meant everything I said about respecting you and what you have done at that school. You've changed the lives of so many kids and that is the kind of investment my company wants to make. But for myself personally, having an older man I respect is very much a turn on. Having one I respect and that looks like you . . . that is the Holy Grail."_

Will had to respect the answer. It was truthful just as he had promised. It also made him see the boy in a new light.

 _"This afternoon when I leaned against your naked body and made you release for me I could tell you wanted to kiss me. Maybe you don't want to believe that yourself, but we both know it is true so here's my first question. Have you ever kissed a boy before?"_

Shit. He had to tell the truth. Will cursed under his breath. "Yes, once in college. It was at a party and my friends and I were playing truth or dare. There was also a lot of alcohol involved."

 _"Ah, the straight man's best excuse. I completely understand."_

Again, there was something about his little giggle that did things to Will. He hated it but loved it all at the same time. He had to try and get control back. "Okay, question #2. Sebastian, you are a very attractive young man who doesn't need to pay for attention. Why do something like this instead of finding a nice young man to treat you well and give you love, affection, and all the sex you evidently require?"

He couldn't believe he'd formed the question in such a way, but the silence on the other end of the line suggested he'd struck a chord. Perhaps he'd made the puppet master want to cut strings.

 _"That's easy,"_ Sebastian's voice bounced back but at a higher tone suggesting stress. _"This way I'm in control and I can't get hurt. I tried to do it the old-fashioned way once, but . . . well, I'm not very old fashioned."_

There was a story there. Now Will knew that someone at some point in his life had hurt him. The kid was afraid of getting hurt again. It made him feel protective over the young one.

 _"My second question is this. Besides, Sammy boy this afternoon have you ever seen any of the other five boys naked. And if so, what did you think?"_

"Answering both of those counts as two questions," Will tried to be smart.

 _"No it doesn't because you would only need to answer both if the answer was yes which you just answered without answering it, so just answer my second question. Who was it?"_

Will rolled his eyes at his own mistake and answered, "It was Mike back when he was in high school and he was coming out of the showers when I was changing to go running. He dropped his towel. I don't know, I guess you could say it was impressive. Broke the stereotype for sure."

 _"Very nice,"_ Sebastian responded. _"Now don't ask me a boring question this time, Daddy. Ask me something that will really interest me."_

So he decided to ask his first inappropriate question.

"What was your first reaction to seeing the picture of Sam?" Will actually surprised himself with the fact that he wanted to know.

 _"Before or after I started masturbating?"_ Sebastian joked. _"Never mind. I'll answer both since you answered two of mine in a row."_ Before Will could object, Sebastian answered. _"When I saw it I didn't believe his body could be that perfect. I wanted to know what his flaw is, and then I remembered that the man is way too trusting and sees the best in everyone."_

"Why would you think of that as a flaw? I think that's one of his best qualities," Will defended his protégé.

 _"You would and I'm counting that as another question so I get another after answering these three,"_ Sebastian loved how this was going. _"And I'm sure in most cases it is a strength, but as I've discovered in my life sometimes your biggest strength is also your greatest weakness. You can't tell me that the times in his life you've seen him most hurt is when someone closest to him has hurt him."_

Sebastian was right. Will thought about it quickly in his head. Quinn and Finn dating behind his back, Santana lying about her sexuality, Brittany leaving him behind, Mercedes leaving him behind . . . even Blaine leaving him behind were all times where Sam had been too trusting of his friends. Before Will had to agree with him, Sebastian simply continued.

 _"Now that was my thought at first, but then my hand went inside my briefs and I started to think about how good he would taste. His body is so smooth and perfect. I want to lick and bite those abs because they're so defined I'm pretty sure my teeth would fit around them. Of course, my mouth really watered thinking about putting it somewhere else . . . at least until I slipped a hand in the back of my briefs thinking about him taking care of something else."_

"Why was this guy's words making him hard," Will thought to himself. He couldn't help but readjust himself between his legs, but his hand didn't move. It continued to rub.

 _"Now I get two questions to make up for your three in a row,"_ Sebastian reminded him. _"So first, have I turned you on enough that you've at least touched yourself on your drive home?"_

He did not want to answer this question, but he promised truthfulness. "Yes." He simply answered. He didn't need to give more detail than that.

 _"Very good, Mr. Schuester. Now what I want to know is are you thinking about Sam naked, me naked, or the two of us together naked?"_ Sebastian had a method to his madness. _"Or maybe you'd like to be the one naked with me."_

"I did not say that," Will insisted. Immediately, he knew that he'd protested too much. He was thankful for the red light coming up so he could compose himself. "I guess if I had to think of an answer I would say Sam simply because I just saw him. There's no other reason than that."

He was proud of himself. That was a good answer. It didn't imply anything about what might actually be going on in his head.

 _"That's too bad, daddy."_

The sound of Sebastian's voice made him sound so young and needy. It made Will want to help him in some way. He had no idea it was part of Sebastian's trap. "What's wrong?"

 _"Great question, daddy,"_ Sebastian mused making the teacher realize he'd been tricked into using another question. _"I'll answer it with another question. I was hoping you would want to know what I look like when I'm dressed like Sammy is in his picture. Would you want a picture of me like that?"_

"Yes," he heard himself say before he could even think of his answer.

 _"I was hoping you would say that. I hope you use mine the way I used yours and Sammy's when I got home,"_ Sebastian stated.

The next thing Will heard was his text message tone ding three times.

 _"Don't look at those until you get home. I don't want you to have a wreck."_

There was no denying it at this point. Will was turned on by everything that had happened to him in that day. As he pulled into the driveway of his home, he announced, "Sebastian, we have to stop now, I'm home."

 _"No problem, thank you for playing my little game, Mr. Schuester. And you'll find I am a man of my word. When I come by tomorrow with the check for the school, I'll have a check for ten thousand for your kids and I'll have Sam's check as well."_

"Why do I get the feeling you'll want something else? Not that I'm not thankful for this, Sebastian, I really am, but I'm not the kind of guy that is used to not knowing what will be next," Will admitted.

 _"I've already promised you that you'll never do something you don't choose to do, but if you wanted to introduce me to one of the other four. I wouldn't be opposed. Talk to you tomorrow, Daddy."_

The line went dead. Sebastian wanted to leave Will wanting more. He turned the car off and picked up his phone. He debated within his head whether to look at the pictures before going inside. He determined it would be much safer to do it in the privacy of his own garage.

He opened the text message stream and looked at the first picture. It was a picture of Sebastian lying on his bed in a pair of _The Flash_ underoos. They were so tight they left nothing to the imagination. He also noticed he was as smooth as Sam was.

The second was the same picture but minus the underwear. He could see Sebastian in all his glory. He was almost as big as Sam; probably eight inches, one shorter than the other man he'd seen naked that day. Both were absolutely gorgeous, and he couldn't help but start thinking about the two of them together looking like this and actually wondering if it would happen.

The third picture is something that he never expected. Sebastian sent him a picture of his ass with the words "You can have it if you want it" typed on the bottom.

Will just shut his eyes wondering how he could walk into his house with the obvious boner presenting itself. He got out of the car and walked in with his jacket folded in front of him telling his wife he really wanted to shower before dinner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Limits

**CHAPTER FOUR: LIMITS**

Sam loved having so many of his friends at home again. He hoped he would be able to convince some of them to stay even longer or at least come home more often. But for now, he would have them here for the week until the benefit performance that weekend. On this particular night, he walked out of the kitchen of his small one bedroom apartment and carried four beers; one for himself and one each for Blaine, Ryder, and Jake.

"So I have to tell you dudes what happened today," Sam began as he handed out the beverages before sitting next to Blaine much closer than he was to Ryder on the other end. Ryder and Jake were not surprised at all by the fact that Blaine still seemed to cuddle into Sam's side even after all these years. It didn't matter to them that he was married. They were just Sam and Blaine, the bestest of best friends. No one seemed to care (except for maybe Blaine's husband).

"You hooked up with one of your ex-girlfriends?" Jake half-joked. Unlike so many of the others, Sam had stayed in touch with both Jake and Ryder. He kept up with both of them as they went to their new schools to when they went to college at the University of North Carolina and roomed together. Jake studied dance performance in the School of the Arts and Ryder studied theater while playing football. Now Jake had just finished a tour with the American Ballet Theater Company and Ryder finished his Master's in theater performance. So Sam expected jovial pokes at his social life from the boys.

"No, I didn't," he snapped back quickly. "And may my dick fall off if I ever fall for any of them again." Blaine choked on his beer at the point.

"Don't worry, Blaine, he doesn't mean it will actually fall off. It's just an expression," Ryder both covered and picked on Blaine with the same statement.

"Thanks, Ryder, I figured that," Blaine rolled his eyes as he blotted the wet spots on his sweater vest with his handkerchief. "Sam what happened?"

"Well, it's really two things. First, Mr. Schue called me into the office to let me know that Smythe Industries made a ten million dollar donation to the school to cover our expenses for ten years including adding the faculty members that we need with the expansion," Sam revealed.

"As in Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine connected the dots.

"He and his dad and their company," Sam continued. "But I think a lot of it came from Sebastian. He was actually at the school this afternoon. I didn't talk to him, but Mr. Schue did."

"Didn't you and that guy hook up in high school?" Jake raised his eye brow at Blaine.

"No he didn't," Ryder corrected him. "But he wanted too."

The two boys clinked their beer bottles together appreciating the fact they could still complete each other's jokes.

"I did not. I never had sex with Sebastian," Blaine defended himself.

"Hmm," Sam hummed into his beer bottle.

"What?" Blaine feigned hurt by his best friend's noise.

"You're right. You didn't fuck him, but that doesn't mean you didn't think about it or want too," Sam smiled as he kept drinking.

"Okay, look, I'll admit it. Sebastian was hot in high school and I may have had a moment or two when I considered it, but I was with Kurt and had no intention of cheating on him," Blaine blushed so hard. He was embarrassed at the notion of some of his dirty laundry seeing the surface.

"Well don't worry about it. He evidently has eyes for me now anyway," Sam said non-chalantly as he got up and walked back into the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out three more beers and placed two on the table before opening another one for himself. "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? The boy billionaire wanting to ride your jock?" Jake joked.

"Not exactly, but he did offer me money for a picture of me naked," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Blaine was opposed immediately.

"Dude, how much?" Ryder wondered.

"$5,000," Sam said as he leaned further down in his seat a little worried how his boys would react to the news.

"Just naked or like naked and ready to go?" Jake questioned.

"Are you going to do it?" Ryder thought aloud.

"If he doesn't I will. It's $5,000," Jake scoffed.

"Of course he's not going to do it," Blaine stated before turning to see the way Sam looked at him which made him question his friend. "You're not are you?"

"I already did," Sam admitted before his eyes turned to Jake. "And yes he wanted one with my soldier at attention."

"I can't believe you did it," Blaine almost sounded hurt but only Sam caught it.

"Why not? He's a school teacher. $5,000 is like three months' salary. You probably wouldn't understand that with you Broadway lifestyle," Jake defended him.

"How did all of this come about, Sam?" Ryder wanted to know the whole story.

Sam took the next ten minutes to retell the boys the events of the afternoon.

"So not only does Sebastian have a naked picture of you, he has one of Mr. Schue too?" Blaine had crossed his legs in front of him. Jake noticed.

"Are you jealous?" he prodded.

"Leave him alone, Jake," Ryder defended his older friend but he couldn't help but giggle a little about it as well.

"He knows I'm kidding," Jake smiled at Blaine. "You do know I'm kidding, right? You know I'm not trying to be mean. It's been a lot longer since we've hung out with you."

"No, I know," Blaine smiled back, but he wanted to stun the boy as well. "And to answer your question I'd probably say Mr. Schue. He's a hot daddy and I've already seen Sam naked a hundred times."

"What?" it was Ryder's turn to choke on his beer.

"He did room with me for the year I was in New York and trying to be celibate dating Mercedes," Sam admitted.

"And we shared a room," Blaine added. "Lots of masturbation on his part."

"Uh, yours too. It wasn't like Kurt put out a lot," Sam defended himself. "I saw you doing it too. The difference is I walked back out and locked the door. You stood and watched until you knew I knew you were there."

Blaine blushed again making all three of his friends laugh out loud.

"It's okay, man. I like an audience. Otherwise I never would have been an underwear model," Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, do you know how many of those I see in ballet dressing rooms?" Jake continued laughing.

"Jerk off to any?" Sam winked at him. He missed the old days when the four of them would just egg each other on to see who could come up with the worst insult.

"No, but he got plenty of offers to get jerked off among other things when all those ballet boys found out he was friends with you," Ryder filled in another piece of the puzzle.

"And who told them that?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

Ryder just raised his hand and tried not to laugh.

"Did you ever take any of them up on their offers?" Blaine asked and the other three fell silent. Blaine didn't realize it was a taboo question. Straight guys pick on each other but never ask the obvious question. Both Ryder and Sam knew the answer they just wondered if Jake would confide in Blaine. Instead, he took a different route.

"None of them offered me $5,000." He smiled and the tension that was there broke as he returned the conversation. "Which means you should watch out, Sam. Once Sebastian has seen your unit, he's going to want to take a ride on it."

"Or at least blow you," Ryder added. "What are you going to do if he asks that?"

"Maybe you should ask for another $5,000. I'd probably do it for that," Jake determined.

"Would you really?" Blaine questioned. It surprised him.

"Give me $5,000 right now, Blaine, and I'll take you in Sam's room and rock your world," Jake winked at him and Blaine honestly couldn't tell if the younger Puckerman was being serious or not.

Actually, Sam and Ryder weren't sure either.

Blaine turned his attention to Ryder hoping he'd help talk some sense into his impressionable best friend. "What about you, Ryder? You wouldn't do it would you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Ryder admitted. "I just finished grad school. I'm broke and unemployed. $5,000 could get me through the summer. If I didn't have to do anything but stand there while . . . I mean I don't know. I guess I'd have to think about it."

Blaine gulped. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Sam?"

"I don't know. Would you, Blaine?"

Before this conversation, Blaine would have never said yes, but now . . . no, he still couldn't say that. His answer surprised him. "It wasn't one of my best moments, and believe me I'm not trying to be hurtful, Sam, but my answer hasn't changed since I said it eight years ago in the choir room. I'm not for sale."

Sam stared at him surprised that of all the moments in their past, Blaine would pick this one to remind him of his stance. It was literally the only negative moment in their history.

"I didn't say that to hurt your feelings, Sam, I promise. I just meant that I don't think my answer has changed since then. I wouldn't judge you or anyone else if you wanted to do it. I just don't think I could do it."

"Do you think this Sebastian guy would want to see me naked?" Jake asked Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Blaine questioned why he was being asked.

"Well like you're saying to Sam, I mean no offense, but you are the gay guy in the room and you know this guy better than any of us," Jake did this for two reasons; to show Blaine his "no offense statement" still hurt Sam, and because he was curious at the answer. "So tell me. As a gay guy, would you or this Sebastian guy want to see me naked?"

"Sebastian would I'm sure," Blaine admitted and all four guys in the room knew he'd deleted the other half of the answer on purpose.

"I could ask him tomorrow," Sam suggested. "Mr. Schue texted me and said Sebastian is bringing me my money for the picture tomorrow. I could see if he'd want one of you."

"We could take one now," Jake turned his head to Blaine. "You could take it for me on Sam's phone and let me know if he'd like it or not."

"You're really going to do this?" Ryder questioned. Not because he was surprised, but because he was considering it himself.

"Look, if I don't nail my next audition and get on the summer tour of ABT then I'll be unemployed too. And it's just a picture for some rich boy to get his rocks off with. No harm no foul for me," Jake stood up and pulled off his t-shirt. "You cool with me taking this in your bathroom, Sam?"

"No, man, go ahead," Sam said handing his phone to his friend.

Jake turned around and smiled at Blaine as he pulled out his belt and unzipped his pants. "I'll let you know when I get the big guy ready, Blaine, and you can come take the picture."

He dropped his pants and stood there in his white boxer briefs. Blaine couldn't help but stare and wonder if it wasn't ready yet, how much bigger did it get?

Jake walked into Sam's bathroom and shut the door.

"Are you really going to do it?" Sam was curious. He knew his best friend. He knew Blaine had always been curious about both Jake and Ryder, but he just had a feeling he would find an excuse.

"I don't have a problem with taking the picture, I don't," Blaine wasn't sure if he was reassuring Sam or himself. "But I know Kurt would have a problem with me taking that picture, and I need to honor his feelings. I think I should probably call him to come pick me up."

Before Sam or Ryder could say anything he was already sending the text.

"Do you still want me to come and watch your choir tomorrow morning because I really want to see what you're doing with them," Blaine changed the subject.

"Of course, I do. You know I want your opinion before we perform for all the alumni, but Blaine, you don't have to go. Jake is just messing around with you. We will totally stop if you're feeling uncomfortable," Sam insisted.

"Totally, Blaine, we're just playing around. I forget you haven't done this with us in a long time. The four of us haven't hung out like this since high school. We'll totally be cool. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad," Ryder really felt bad. He thought they were just kidding.

"No, it's not you three at all. I just think it's different when you're married, and Kurt is on his way to get me, so tell Jake to smile pretty for Sebastian and I'll see you guys tomorrow," Blaine noted as he picked up his things and headed for the door.

Ryder went to say something else, but Sam just nodded his head to leave it alone.

Blaine stood outside Sam's apartment with his back against the door. He'd never been so tempted to cheat on his husband in his life. Three of the hottest men in his entire life all talking about getting naked right there in front of him. He was proud of himself for not doing it because he really wanted too.

Kurt would have to make it up to him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Boiling Point

**CHAPTER FIVE: BOILING POINT**

When Blaine got back with Kurt to the Hummel's house all the thoughts from the night put him in one of the horniest moods he could remember. They walked upstairs to Kurt's old bedroom where they were staying. Once, they were inside the room, Blaine shut the door and locked it. He started stripping his clothes off. By the time Kurt turned around Blaine only had his underwear and socks still on.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed out. His porcelain skin scarred with the blush that covered his entire body. He covered his mouth realizing his scream could have woken his parents. "Blaine, you put your clothes back on right now."

"Come on, baby, let's have some fun. I'll let you do whatever you want," Blaine walked over and tried to unbutton Kurt's pants, but his husband literally climbed up on the bed to get away from him.

"You need to go take a cold shower and get your head on straight. There is absolutely no way that we are doing that while we are in Lima."

"We don't do it anywhere, Kurt," Blaine snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Kurt scoffed.

"You haven't made love to me in four months," Blaine let go. He pulled off his underwear and stood in front of Kurt naked. "Maybe you should take into consideration how many people want me, Kurt. Have you thought about that?"

"Is that a threat?" Kurt stared him straight in the eyes. That hurt Blaine. He knew how hard he'd work to make his body look the way it looked and while part of it was for his job, he also wanted his husband to give him attention again. Yet, he didn't even look at his body at all when it was completely on display for him.

"No, it's not a threat. Evidently, it's just my reality. I married the only man that doesn't want me."

"Is this Sam talking again? Your best friend has you back in town one day and already he's trying to get between us again," Kurt turned around and walked away from him.

"Sam never mentioned anything about us. This has nothing to do with him," Blaine scoffed. He hated that Kurt always blamed everything on Sam. Sam never said anything negative about Kurt. He loved him like a brother. Sam didn't even realize that when he told Blaine to do what was best for him, he was saying that he needed to leave Kurt. The only one that understood that was Blaine. He just didn't want to believe it.

Kurt picked up his toiletries. "I'm going to go prepare for bed downstairs in Finn's bathroom. You need to go in here and take a very cold shower and think about what you are saying." With that, he left the room with Blaine standing there in all of his glory. He just turned and opened the bathroom door. He walked in and turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it so the room would steam up. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his phone. He dialed Sam's number and shut the bathroom door.

 _"Hello?"_ Sam answered.

"If Jake is still there apologize for me, and Ryder too. I also owe an apology to you too. I should have never brought that moment from the past up," Blaine lamented.

 _"Don't worry about it?"_ Sam insisted. _"You always try to do the right thing for everyone else, but you forget to do what you want to do. You forget what is best for you. That's the only thing you need to apologize for. Is there water running?"_

Blaine laughed to himself. Sam was the only person he knew that could change topics so quickly. "Yeah, I tried to get my husband to have fun with me when I got home but I don't think he ever wants sex anymore."

 _"Ah, so you're about to do the 'take care of it yourself' shower,"_ Sam joked. _"I could send you Jake's picture for inspiration if you like."_

"I deserve that," Blaine accepted. "I'm tempted to tell you too, but I have enough in my mind to get by."

 _"Just promise me you'll have some fun while you're home, buddy. I'm not the only one who is having to live with their past decisions this week. I know I've never said this straight out like this to you before, but I think you are just like me, Blaine. We both made decisions when we were younger that we know now weren't the best, and we're both trying to make the best of it. Neither of us should settle for anything but the best. Just promise me that."_

There it was. Sam had finally said what Blaine had always known. Did it really take his best friend admitting it for him to admit it to himself? Blaine wasn't sure, but he found himself saying, "I promise."

 _"Okay, I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep myself. I've got teenagers to teach tomorrow."_ Sam admitted.

"Goodnight, Sam, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine was about to hang up when he stopped himself. "Sam."

 _"Yeah,"_ he called back.

"Send me that picture of Jake. There's no harm in looking at it."

He heard Sam laugh before hanging up. His heart beat so fast he thought it would leave his chest. When the chime indicating a text from Sam, he took a deep breath and looked at his phone. He stopped breathing as he enlarged it on his screen. He knew Jake would be smooth all over from having to wear dancing tights, but he never expected his muscles to look that strong. He never expected the dick to be that big. It hung down halfway to his knee. It made Blaine's mouth water.

Then, the phone beeped again, twice. First was a message:

 **Sam:** It doesn't seem right that Sebastian has this and you don't so here you go.

The second beep was the naked and hard picture of Sam that was sent to Sebastian. After seeing it he completely understood it being worth $5000. He texted back:

 **Blaine:** Damn! And thank you!

He memorized both pictures before locking his phone and getting into the shower. In his mind the two pictures merged and the boys were standing next to each other. In his imagination they both began stroking their dicks and looking directly at him. He leaned up against the wall as the shower covered him in water and let his hands do what they needed to do. One covered his chest. He loved having his chest played with. The other was jerking his cock hard. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

His imagination made the pictures move again as the boys turning to look at each other and smiling. Slowly, they leaned in. He so badly wanted to see them kiss, but just as their lips were about to meet he felt his orgasm shoot from his body and he slid down to the floor of the shower in the afterglow.

Eventually, he heard Kurt say, "Are you still in the shower?"

Blaine opened his eyes and realized his release relaxed him so much that he had fallen asleep in the shower. The water was still warm, but not nearly as hot as it had been when he began.

"I'm drying off. Just leaving the water on to keep it warm in here," he responded and then did just that so it wouldn't be a total lie.

He kept looking himself in the mirror realizing how unhappy he was in his current situation. He wrapped the towel around him and walked into Kurt's bedroom pulling out a set of pajamas from his suitcase. Kurt was already in bed turned away from him. Blaine just shook his head. "I think I'm going to sleep next door in Sam's old room. I'm getting up early to meet Tina at _The Lima Bean_ and then checking out New Directions in the morning."

Kurt turned over in his jammies to stare at Blaine, "You're going to spend the entire day at the high school? I thought you'd go out with Rachel, Mercedes, and me tomorrow."

"I spend almost every day of my life with you three in New York. I have a chance to spend more time with our friends that I haven't seen in years. Tina and Artie are in Los Angeles, Sam is here, and tonight I got to hang out with Jake and Ryder for the first time in so long I actually forgot how much the four of us had fun in high school. You know, I think you and the other forget that life in Lima didn't stop when you left. I'd be willing to bet our group was a stronger unit than yours."

"Yeah, I guess that's why you got New Directions outlawed and Mr. Schue fired," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine wanted to respond, but he honestly knew it would have no point. "Good night, Kurt."

He didn't wait for a response. He simply shut the bathroom door and walked through to the other side where Sam's old room still sat. Other than the bed, everything else was different. There was an office set up for Mr. Hummel to do his Washington business when he was at home, but Sam's twin bed still sat under the window for guests to use if it was ever needed. He changed into his pajamas, but decided to leave the shirt off as he climbed into the sheets and laid his head on the pillow. He knew there was no way it was possible, but he swore to himself that it still smelled like Sam.

-GLEE-

Blaine was out of the house as early as he could. The only one awake was Carol. She complimented him on his green jeans and red and white checkered ensemble and offered him a cup of coffee. When he told her where he was going she offered her car keys instead. He wondered by the look she gave him if she'd heard the argument he and Kurt had the night before.

He parked the car in front of _The Lima Bean_ , got out and locked the car. As he walked to the door, he heard someone call out his name. Walking down the sidewalk were three boys, a young blonde about 6 foot tall in the center.

"Come on, I know it's been a while, but don't tell me you don't recognize me."

It took him a moment, but it finally cut through. "Stevie?"

"See, I told you he'd remember," he nudged the other Caucasian boy next to him. "How are you doing, man?

Blaine smiled at the kid and accepted his hug as he stopped outside the door. "How old are you now? Getting ready to graduate?"

"Almost. Stacy and I have one more year. We'll be seniors as soon as we can graduate the ones we have now." Stevie stated and Blaine noticed how all three of the boys rolled their eyes a little.

"Ready to be the crew running the show, I see," Blaine smiled.

"You have no idea," the young African-American with short black hair commented. "These seniors are divas."

"Yeah, my class had the same issue with the ones before us," Blaine admitted.

"Sorry, let me introduce," Stevie declared as he turned to the boy who just spoke. "This is my friend, Keiynan, and this guy," he turned to the white boy on his left, "this is Tom."

"Are you three skipping class?" Blaine questioned.

"Nah, we've got half an hour before first block. Plenty of time to get coffee and get back to school. I'm driving," Tom held up his keys. Blaine guessed he'd just gotten his car or license since the kid seemed so proud of the fact.

"Are you all in New Directions? I'm coming to watch you this morning," Blaine revealed.

"Blaine is my brother's best friend from high school. My guess is Sam will have a bunch of his old buddies coming by to watch us," Stevie guessed. "Are you the only one?"

"I doubt it," Blaine laughed as he opened the door letting the boys in the coffee house. He said his goodbyes as they headed to the counter. Blaine looked around and saw Artie waving to get his attention. He could see that Tina was sitting in the booth on the far side and someone sat across from her with blonde hair but he couldn't tell who. When he got closer, her voice indicated her identity.

"How was the sausage fest at Sam's last night? Anything interesting happen?" Kitty's raised eyebrow took Blaine immediately back to high school as Tina and Artie both chuckled at her words and he sat down.

"Absolutely, Kitty, we all got naked and sang show tunes," Blaine kissed her cheek as Tina handed him his coffee order.

"Aw, I like this Blaine that can spar back with me," Kitty smiled. "Seriously, did you have a good time?"

"At Sam's I did," Blaine admitted then drank his coffee looking down. Tina and Artie knew things weren't great with him, but Kitty had no idea, but she was great at figuring things out.

"I figured as much when you were attached to Sam's hip on stage yesterday. Never saw you with the hubby. That's interesting," she added staring directly at Blaine as she drank her coffee.

"How completely Kitty-like of you," Blaine shook his head, but he smiled. He missed the girl. "Will you be joining the three of us this morning at McKinley?"

"Not quite. I have a shopping date with another alumnus first," Kitty declared.

"Who?" he wondered.

"That would be me you fabulous creature," Blaine turned towards the voice to see Unique standing there posing. He and Tina both got up to give her a hug at the same time. "Kitty and I have a date with our credit cards and the best stores so at practice today these other bitches know they aren't better than us."

"You know it," Kitty stated as she and Unique shared kisses on each cheek. "You're sure you don't want to go with us, Tina?"

"I am pretty sure this might be the only chance I get to hang out with just my three boys so I'm going to take advantage of it," Tina insisted.

"Suit yourself, ladies. We'll see you later, kisses . . ." Unique announced her exit as she and Kitty departed.

"Let's see if these two remember me," Stevie walked up to the table. His friends waited for him by the door.

"I would call you little Stevie, but there's nothing little about you anymore," Tina grinned and hugged him.

"I knew I liked this girl," Stevie gave her a one-armed hug to keep from spilling his coffee on her. He turned to Artie. "Artie, Sam says you're the one we should talk too. We are trying to get Mr. Schuester to start film classes in the curriculum, but he's not budging. Sam says he's never been able to say no to you."

"That is very true. I'll see what I can do, my man," Artie agreed and fist bumped him.

"Are you joining Blaine to watch us this morning?" Stevie assumed.

"We're looking forward to it," Tina said standing behind Artie with her right hand on his shoulder.

"Good," Stevie verified. "I'm glad you three are here. I think Sam has been happier in the last couple of weeks talking about you being here than I've seen him all year. Can you just do me a favor?"

The three older ones eyed each other but agreed.

"Keep him away from Mercedes. Stacy and I are worried he'll go back to her if she says the right things and he doesn't need to do that. He's so much better now. He'll listen to the three of you. He trusts you," Stevie revealed his main worry. "I can't wait to tell Stacy you're coming. She'll be excited to see you."

He waved goodbye to the three of them and walked away.

"Did it really get that bad?" Blaine asked. He felt bad that he never came back to Lima to check on him. Kurt insisted that they not pick sides.

"Enough that Mr. Schue called us for help," Tina gave Blaine a bit of side eye.

"I had to let her leave the set of the movie we were working on and come home to help with him for almost a whole month," Artie didn't seem happy about it.

"How did he get better?" Blaine wondered. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," Tina admitted. "One day he was a wreck. The next day he walked out like everything was perfect and started working 10-12 hour days determined to win nationals and was like perfect Sam again."

"So he didn't get better. He just started ignoring his feelings," Blaine hypothesized.

"You would know," Artie said under his breath.

"Artie!" Tina slapped him on the shoulder.

"No, he's right," Blaine stopped her. "Let's head over. I'm anxious to see what he's done with the kids."

-GLEE-

Sam sat in his office preparing for his day. When there was a knock at his door, he expected it to be one of his students asking a question not Sebastian Smythe and his Cheshire grin.

"I assume you remember me?" Sebastian asked.

The look made Sam happy that he'd had the office redone so there were paneled walls and no longer had any glass where people could see in from the hallway.

"I do, and if we're going to talk about what I'm sure you want to please shut the door," Sam insisted as he stood.

"I'll even lock it. We can't have one of your students overhearing our conversation," Sebastian locked the door. He even walked over to the door heading into the choir room and locked it as well. "But I promise you, Sam, no funny business. I respect your job and what you are doing here. I just wanted to drop by what was promised to you."

He laid the envelope with "SAMUEL EVANS" written on the _pay to the order of_ that could be seen. "I hope you know how much I appreciate what you sent me. I quite enjoyed it."

"Did you?" Sam wondered how this was going to go and decided that there was no way he was going to seem bashful or naïve to this guy whose confidence was legendary. "How much?"

"At least twice. Of course I'm sure the real thing is probably much better," Sebastian couldn't help but check out the crotch of Sam's jeans.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sam teased back.

"I'd like to do much more than see it if you're willing," Sebastian admitted. "I don't know what it is about this school, but every man that comes out of that choir room is hot as hell."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one that would accept your money either," Sam suggested.

"Really? Anyone you know for sure?" Sebastian was intrigued.

"I might have talked to a few friends last night," Sam stepped dangerously close to Sebastian making him hold his breath before stepping away and continuing. "My friend Jake even took a picture for you on my phone. He's a dancer. Very flexible. I bet you'd like that."

Sebastian remembered him as the tall glass of chocolate milk Schuester sent him a picture of the day before. He liked that Sam was playing his game, but he had to prove that he could play it better.

"Prove it."

He stood his ground staring at the beautiful blonde before him. Finally, Sam picked up his phone and opened it up. He typed some things and handed the phone to Sebastian. "Put your phone number in."

"See, I've already made enough of an impression on you that you want my phone number," Sebastian never broke eye contact as he typed in his number without looking. He handed it back to Sam and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It beeped, and he was excited to see the gorgeous black bombshell, but he was more excited to have Sam's number. He opened the text and stared.

"I didn't think any of the boys would have one bigger than yours," Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Not a fair comparison," Sam smirked. "None of the white boys would."

"Would he do more than pose for a picture?" Sebastian cut to the chase.

"I'm hurt you didn't ask me that question," Sam was enjoying this game. He wanted to be better at it than his opponent.

"I didn't think there was a chance with you. I don't know him," he pulled out his wallet and handed Sam five one hundred dollar bills. "You can give that to your friend for his picture."

"$500?" Sam was confused. "I think he expected the same thing you gave me."

"I pursued you. He offered to me," Sebastian walked over to Sam and ran his index finger along the inside of the teacher's jeans. "If you or him want more just text me. Feel free to give him my number."

Sebastian turned around and smiled ear to ear. Sam had put up a good fight, but no one could beat him at his own game. He walked out of the office and Sam realized he needed to breathe. He turned away from the door when he realized the front of his pants left nothing to the imagination if anyone had seen him.

-GLEE-

Sebastian walked directly into Will Schuester's office. His secretary didn't even try to stop him. She'd been notified about the donation the Smythe's were giving and that gave him free roam of the school any time he wanted. It did surprise her when he shut the door behind him.

Sebastian walked over and handed two things to Will. The first was the receipt showing that the first million had been donated to his school and was already in the bank. The second was a bank number. "You'll need to go to the First Bank of Lima and sign the signatory card, but this is the account number for the college fund I started for your kids. It's set up with an exceptional interest rate so you'll make a profit off the money I put in there. You'll get a call from my executive assistant once a month about the account so be ready for that. She's a bit forward, but you're probably used to that. You're also the only one on the card so if anything ever happens to your marriage she can't touch the money for your kids."

"She would never do that," Will insisted.

"Nevertheless, I think of things you never would, now if you'll excuse me I could very much use the services of your private bathroom. Is that okay?" Sebastian inquired.

"What for?" Will asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes at the obviously dumb question.

"Actually I went to Sam first to give him his check and the effect of being that close to him has had on my loins requires me about five minutes of alone time," Sebastian smirked. "Unless you'd like to help me out, daddy."

He watched Will blush.

"It's only fair. I did help you yesterday," Sebastian whined like a younger version of himself as he began to unbutton his pants and walked backwards into the side room.  
Will stood from his chair. He second guessed everything he was thinking of doing in this moment, but Sebastian made his point and he was right. Plus, if he was being honest, there were two thoughts going through his head in that moment. One, he was sure he could get the job done without actually doing anything physical, and two, he wanted to find out if he had the power to actually do so.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the bathroom to find Sebastian standing in front of the mirror. His pants were around his knees, but his dress shirt was too long for him to check out the younger man's ass. He walked up and stood right behind him. Sebastian knew he was there when he felt the older man's right hand slide across his smooth abs.

When Sebastian let out a moan, Will's dick went hard and he knew what to do.

"Show off for Daddy," Will whispered in Sebastian's ear just like the younger man had done to him the previous evening. "Show Daddy how much you want me."

Sebastian's head fell back on Will's strong shoulder. Will's lips were right next to his ear.

"You want me to possess you, don't you, little boy? You need me to be the daddy you've always wanted to spank you and then sit you on my knee and tell you what a good boy you are."

"Am I a good boy, Daddy?" Sebastian's voice sounded so young and it turned Will on so much.

"Depends on what you want to do for Daddy," Will's fingertips slowly rose from the boy's abs up to his chest and back. He would go low enough to make Sebastian hope his groin would be touched but it was a tease each time. "Be dirty my son and tell me what you want to do for Daddy."

"I want to be your fuck toy. I'll suck your big dick whenever you want it, Daddy," Sebastian looked into the mirror so he could make eye contact with Will.

"What else?" Will wanted to push him further so he took his left hand and began rubbing the boy's butt.

"I'll bend over right now if you want to fuck me," Sebastian whispered.

"Yet, you went to Sam first instead of me," Will shook his head like he was upset until Sebastian took Will's hand and slipped it into the back of his pants.

"Because part of you wants to watch him fuck me. You would like that, wouldn't you? I mean Sammy is your favorite. You'd love to see him take my body and make himself happy for once. Do you want to see your two boys together?" Sebastian spoke and wondered if he was pushing the bar too far. This was his fantasy not Will's, but he watched the man's face to gage his reaction.

"Maybe I'll watch each of them take advantage of you. Sam could just be the start," Will smirked as his finger found Sebastian's pucker and scratched it lightly. "Or maybe they could all take lessons from me again by watching me fuck you."

That pushed Sebastian too far. He came all over the counter and the mirror. As Will watched, a sense of masculinity and pride filled him knowing that he was responsible for the young man losing control in his arms.

"Hold me up," Sebastian whispered with his eyes barely open. Will knew if he didn't he would fall so he hugged the boy to his body and sat on the closed toilet pulling the boy billionaire into his lap. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he kissed Sebastian's cheek and the boy smiled with his eyes still closed.

He looked over at the counter and the globs of cum displayed there. Spontaneously, he reached over and ran his finger through it getting it covered. He held it up to Sebastian's lips and spread it all over. His tongue slipped out and tasted it before sucking on his finger.

"More . . ." he whispered. Will obliged and dipped his finger through more and his boy cleaned his fingers again.

Then Sebastian removed his hand from his underwear. Will could see that it was covered with Sebastian's seed. He stared into those crystal blue eyes as he brought those fingers to his lips and cleaned them with his own mouth. Sebastian watched in disbelief, but smiled in complete satisfaction.

There was bass in his voice again when he asked, "Do I taste good, Daddy?"

"You do, my good boy," Will smiled back.

Sebastian took a chance and quickly kissed Will. It was just a peck and then he pulled back and looked in his eyes hoping he'd not pushed too far.


	6. Chapter 6 - Step By Step

**CHAPTER SIX: STEP BY STEP**

 _There was bass in his voice again when he asked, "Do I taste good, Daddy?"_

 _"You do, my good boy," Will smiled back._

 _Sebastian took a chance and quickly kissed Will. It was just a peck and then he pulled back and looked in his eyes hoping he'd not pushed too far._

"You didn't," Will actually kissed him again and Sebastian felt his heart thaw.

"Do you want me to help you with what is poking me in the ass right now?" he asked with hope.

Will looked at his watch. There was only five minutes until the start of school. "I would, but there's not time. School is about to start. Better get your pants on. I already wore tight briefs because I figured something like this might happen today and I needed to hide it."

Sebastian got up and when he bent over Will got his first look at his ass. It was nice and firm. He liked the roundness. Then he shook his head wondering what in the hell had gotten into him.

"Thank you," Sebastian said shyly as he tucked his shirt in. "That was . . ."

". . . worth every penny," Will suggested as he stood.

"That sounds like something I would say," Sebastian felt the tension in the air subdue. "Seriously, can we keep the whole daddy thing between you and me? I've never done that with anyone, but obviously I wanted too."

"I guess I was the perfect choice for it," Will felt up Sebastian's ass through his pants. "Don't worry. You keep my secret. I keep yours."

The two men walked out of the private bathroom satisfied until both of their hearts stopped when they heard a female voice exclaim, "So wanky!"

Will looked up to see a grown-up Santana Lopez standing there in a black business suit, reading glasses, and her hair up in a bun.

"Ohmygod, Santana, what are you doing here?" Will's heart sank. Everything was over for him. All the possible things he thought could go wrong were starting to in this one moment.

"Santana, don't scare the hell out of us like that," Sebastian rolled his eyes. Will couldn't believe that he was taking this so well.

"Better me than someone else. If you two are going to do your ren-dez-gay-vous here in his office at least lock the door. I paid off Nancy the secretary with $100 and a coffee order for us and the school board and our attorney," Santana looked at her watch. "Which starts in about 15 minutes. Did you forget to tell Mr. Schue that?"

"I am so confused," Mr. Schuester finally stated out loud.

"Mr. Schue, Santana is my executive assistant. She works for me," Sebastian revealed.

The older man thought back. "You told me I'd be used to her being forward. I didn't think you meant it was because she'd been that way with me before."

"Well I have, I am, and I will be, and you're both lucky he pays me enough to keep Brittany and myself very happy because if anyone can cover for this boy's extracurricular activities it's me. I'm the queen over cover-up."

"You're in on this?" Will couldn't believe the irony.

"Do you know how much easier my job would be if I only have a handful of people to keep up with and cover for. I'll take that over random gay bars and strip clubs any day. Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Schue, but I still think you are wanky," she said and turned to Sebastian. "Your pants are unzipped."

Sebastian actually blushed.

"The meeting is in the library. Don't be late. I'm going to go bewilder the school board members and wow them into submission with my personality. Do not go back in for a round two. You don't have enough time," she instructed.

Will couldn't help it. "You hired Santana Lopez as your assistant?"

"My father said to find someone that would be fair, honest, not care about what I do in my personal life, and completely okay with calling me on my bullshit. He said that was the kind of person that would make me successful because they would help me hide the bad and exploit the good," he explained.

Will walked over to the coat rack behind his desk and picked up the suit jacket there and put it on. "That is basically the definition of Santana. How did you even run into each other again?"

"Her mother was one of my test administrators when I passed the Ohio Bar. Maribel has been a great mentor to me in the legal field. She invited me to dinner one night and that's when I realized that she was Santana's mother."

"Must have been an interesting meal," Will laughed.

"Luckily, Brittany was there and she kept calling me Sexy Warbler Boy. It kind of broke the tension. Santana and I had a drink after dinner. I apologized for basically all of high school, and so did she. When she mentioned they were moving back to Lima to start a family, I started thinking of her for the job. It's been a perfect match."

"Well, that's good," Will realized. "So this meeting . . ."

"Is a formality. You go in and smile. Be thankful for the money, and let me do all the talking."

-GLEE-

An hour had passed, and in the choir room Blaine, Tina, and Artie were just treated to a performance of the national championship routine by the New Directions. Now with fifteen minutes of class remaining Sam opened up the class for his students to ask his friends questions.

"KJ, you have a question for these guys?" Sam asked the red-headed captain sitting up front with his like-minded ginger girlfriend.

"Yes sir," he began. "Some of us are seniors and some of us have been together for four years here, and we're going all over the country. How did the four of you handle saying goodbye to each other and moving on with the next stages of your life?"

"That's a good question," Tina took it from the boys. "But that would be for me because these three all went to New York together."

"We tried to get you to come with us," Sam reminded her.

"You did, and it was one of the sweetest gestures I've ever received," she turned back to KJ to finish her answer as Blaine moved to the piano and started playing softly. Sam walked over to the band and borrowed a guitar. "The truth is there is no way to prepare yourself for it. It's going to be tough, but you'll get through it. You'll realize that everyone you meet feels exactly like you do no matter how much bravado they show or cockiness they annoy you with. You just hold on to the memories you made here and keep them all on speed dial because for us it's been seven years and these three losers are still the closest friends I have in the world.

 _ **(Loser Like Me – Glee Cast Version)**_

 _ **(Performed by Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sam Evans)**_

 _ **BLAINE:**_ _You may think that I'm a zero; and everyone you want to be probably started off like_

 _me; You may say that I'm a freak show, but give it just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind._

 _ **SAM:**_ _All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

 _w/Blaine/Tina: It ain't so hard to take_

 _ **SAM:**_ _'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

 _w/Blaine/Tina: And I'll Just look away._

 _ **SAM:**_ _Yeah, I'll just look away._

All of the members of New Directions just leaned forward listening to the beautiful four-part harmony their teacher and his friends were making.

 _ **ARTIE/TINA:**_ _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth so everyone can hear. Hit me with_

 _the worst you've got, knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me._

 _ **ARTIE:**_ _A loser like me._

On the east end of the room, Ryder and Jake arrived and stood in the doorway quietly listening to their friends sing.

 _ **SAM:**_ _Push me up against the locker, oh_

 _ **ARTIE/TINA:**_ _All I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss._

 _ **SAM:**_ _I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no_

 _ **ARTIE/TINA:**_ _And I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car._

 _ **BLAINE/TINA:**_ _And all of the dirt you've been throwing my way. It ain't so hard to take, and I know_

 _one day you'll be screaming my name, and I'll just look away._

On the west end, after leaving their finance meeting, Will and Sebastian stopped to listen in on the song.

 _ **ARTIE/SAM:**_ _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _ **BLAINE/TINA:**_ _So everyone can hear_

 _w/ Sam: Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

 _ **BLAINE/TINA:**_ _Baby, I don't care_

 _w/ Sam: Keep it up and soon enough you figure out_

 _ **BLAINE/TINA:**_ _You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me_

 _ **BLAINE:**_ _Ooh_

 _ **TINA:**_ _Yeah, yeah_

 _ **TINA/ARTIE:**_ _A loser like me._

"Are you sure Sam and Blaine never . . . I mean the way they look at each other," Sebastian whispered to Will.

He was about to say no immediately, but he couldn't deny the looks he saw the boys give each other. There was something different going on there.

 _ **ARTIE:**_ _Just go ahead_

 _ **BLAMTINA:**_ _Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _ **ARTIE:**_ _Run your mouth_

 _ **BLAMTINA:**_ _So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down_

 _ **ALL:**_ _Baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out._

 _ **SAM/TINA:**_ _You wanna be_

 _ **BLAINE:**_ _You wanna be, yeah_

 _ **SAM/TINA:**_ _You wanna be_

 _ **BLAMINA:**_ _A loser like me_

 _ **ARTIE:**_ _A loser like me_

 _ **ALL:**_ _A loser like me._

The bell rang indicating the end of class. Sam dismissed his class as Ryder and Jake headed into his office.

"Come with me," Sam asked Blaine before they walked inside.

"I wonder what that is all about." Will noticed the four boys walking into Sam's office as he and Sebastian walked towards his.

"Maybe Sam is doing more than reminiscing on old times," Sebastian suggested. "Now where is this sexy piece that texted you during the meeting?"

"Spencer? I told him to wait for me in my office. Why?" Will didn't catch on as fast as he should have.

"Because you're going to introduce us and let me do the rest," the taller boy winked.

-GLEE-

Sam sat at his desk while Ryder and Jake sat at the two chairs in front of it. Blaine leaned against the wall between them. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell by the look on the faces of the other three that something was serious.

"What is this all about?" he wondered.

"We don't know, Sam said we needed to talk, that it involved Sebastian, and that it needed to stay between us," Ryder explained.

"Did you give him my picture?" Jake had dollar signs in his eyes. "Did he give you anything for me?"

"He did, but not what you probably wanted," Sam reached into his desk and pulled out the five $100 bills Sebastian gave him for Jake. "This is it. He said it was different because you offered instead of being asked so it took the fun out of it."

"I'll still take it," Jake folded up the money and put it in his pocket. "So he wants more of a chase I take it."

"You're just saying that because you already told me you don't mind playing a part to get money," Ryder laughed.

"And you admitted you needed the money enough to pose so back off," Jake raised an eyebrow.

"My point," Sam pulled the conversation back to him. "Is that he told me he is looking for more and is willing to reward us for it. I don't know if I'm willing to go that far yet, but we all agreed we wouldn't judge each other last night so I'm sending y'all his phone number."

"What does that have to do with me? I mean I said . . ." Blaine began but Sam stopped him.

"I know what you said, but I also know what happened last night and I know that Kurt called me this morning blaming me for your fight, and frankly if I'm going to get blamed for it anyway I might as well do something to piss him off," the blonde suggested.

"What do you mean . . ." Blaine couldn't finish the thought. He got hot under the collar wondering if Sam was suggesting they do something together.

"Easy does it, Blaine. Those pants are too tight for you to be so obvious," Jake just couldn't resist teasing the man. After all, it was like watching a balloon inflate down his leg.

"Leave him alone, Jake," Sam defended Blaine. He'd always known he was his best friend's dirty little secret. "All I mean is you three are my best friends and frankly we all either need the money or need a little fun in our lives. I don't know how much I'd be willing to do something with a guy I barely know, but if it came to that, well I'd consider you three because I know you can keep a secret."

"Just out of curiosity, Blaine," Ryder spoke up and everyone could tell by his voice he was hoping to break the curly headed brunette out of his fog. "Hearing what Sam just said would that make you consider Sebastian's offer."

He didn't think about his answer. It was a simple and quick, "Maybe."

-GLEE-

Spencer sat on the couch in Mr. Schuester's office. He'd gotten a call from him earlier in the morning tell him he thought he'd found the perfect summer internship for him. In addition to playing football, he majored in communication studies and only had one more year before graduating from Ohio State. He'd reached out to his old principal hoping to use that connection to find an internship or work that could help him with his future career.

When Will got the call he knew exactly who would hire him to be his intern.

"Spencer, I'm glad you could make it this morning," Will spoke as he entered his office. Spencer immediately stood and shook the man's hand, but he couldn't help but notice the smoldering hunk undressing him with his eyes walking in behind him. Will noticed the eye connection between them and began introductions. "Spencer, this is Sebastian Smythe, he graduated from Dalton the same year Sam and Blaine graduated from McKinley, then graduated from NYU and Yale law school, and now is the Vice President of Smythe Industries."

They shook hands. "You dad is running for Governor."

"He is. I hope we can count on your vote," Sebastian smiled.

"Is he the best man for the job," the younger man questioned.

"Smythe men are always the best at whatever we do," the brunette winked and smirked.

"Anyway," Will wanted to interrupt Sebastian's manipulation of Spencer's impressionable younger brain. "You were looking for an internship and now that Smythe Industries is sponsoring our school I think our alumni would be the perfect choice to intern with them."

"That sounds like a perfect plan," Sebastian agreed. "What do you think, Spencer? Could you handle being under me as my intern?"

Spencer couldn't figure out if this man was just flirty or actually trying to suggest something but he really hoped he was. "I think I could learn a lot from being under you, Mr. Smythe."

"Be careful what you're suggesting, Spencer. Ask Mr. Schuester here. I always deliver when I promise something," he winked again as he squeezed Spencer's bicep and felt himself getting a chubby.

Spencer's eyes bulged. Was this hot sexual predator in front of him suggesting he'd done the deed with the sexiest older man he knew? By the way Schuester blushed and walked away it made him wonder even more.

"After all," Sebastian broke him out of the thought. "I promised to help the school and I did just that, right Schuester?"

"Yes, you did," Will tried to collect himself. He didn't want to give anything away.

"So are you flirting with me or just offering me a job? Right now, I can't tell the difference," Spencer gave Sebastian's body an obvious once-over with his eyes. "I mean if it's both I don't mind that either."

"Well someone in this room is naughty," Sebastian stepped closer. "I like it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Spencer. Be at this address in two hours. Wear something pretty."

"Understood," the younger blonde realized his former teacher was still in the room and heard the entire flirtation. "Sorry about that, Mr. Schue. I'm going to go now. Mr. Smythe, I'll see you in two hours."

"You really have no shame do you?" Will asked after Spencer left the room.

"I find it to be one of my better qualities," Sebastian grinned.

Before Will could respond, there was a knock on the door and both turned to see Sam standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Mr. Schue, I was just going to tell you that Marley and Rory have arrived and I have Marley waiting with the concert choir since you wanted to talk to her about that possible position," he announced.

"You guys should work. I didn't invest in this school and you two gorgeous men just for my kinks," Sebastian smirked before turning serious. "You have jobs to do and so do I. Will, we can talk about things later on. Sam, I hope you will consider my offer, and tell your friend Jake I appreciate his efforts."

"I will. Blaine says hello by the way. He just left," Sam baited him. "I gave him your phone number, but I don't know if he'll call."

"That would be fun," Sebastian got lost in his thoughts as he went to pass Sam and leave. He didn't even see Sam turn, grab the lapels of his suit jacket and push him against the wall.

"It's one thing to mess with me or even Mr. Schuester, but Blaine is going through some tough shit right now. I don't like where his marriage is at the moment, and frankly I think anyone would be better for him than Kurt, but I will protect him against everyone including you. He's not one of your conquests, you got it?"

"Crystal clear, Sammy," Sebastian removed the muscular arms holding him back. "I would never hurt Blaine. But you have given me an idea of how to help him have fun."

Sebastian walked out of the room and Sam turned to Mr. Schue. "What did he mean by that?"

"It's Sebastian, Sam. It could have meant anything," he answered and couldn't help but wonder what kind of plans were now in place.


	7. Chapter 7 - Temptation

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TEMPTATION**

Shrugging off the situation with Sebastian, Will and Sam went about doing their business. For the past five years, in addition to running New Directions, Sam had directed the women's showchoir, _The TroubleTones_ , the boys' showchoir, _Dually Noted_ , and the concert choir as well as helping with the two musicals the school put on each year. With the additional money the school found itself with, McKinley could hire another choir teacher to take some of that load away from him.

Marley Rose had known she wanted to be a teacher since she was originally at McKinley and Mr. Schuester allowed her to showcase her original music. For the past year she'd done a year of teaching in London and now McKinley hoped to convince her to return home and help with their programs.

As they entered the auditorium, the first thing they noticed was that Marley wasn't the only one there. It was a New Directions 2.0 reunion minus Blaine. Not only had Jake and Ryder jumped at the chance to see her, but Kitty, Artie, Tina, Unique, Sugar, and Joe were all there as well.

"Well looks like the gang is almost all here," Sam walked in and began hugging all his friends beginning with Marley.

"Speaking of, where did Blaine get off too?" Kitty questioned.

"Kurt called. He's meeting the originals for lunch," Ryder explained.

"And you three didn't want to go?" Unique asked Artie, Tina, and Sam.

"We'd rather be here with you guys," Tina insisted.

"And not all of us were asked," Sam continued before hearing a loud noise from the stage. He turned to his students. "Places, guys! It looks like we have a bigger audience than I told you about.

It was the first time that Marley, Unique, Sunshine, and Joe had gotten a look at Sam the Director not Sam their goofy friend from high school. It really was an interesting dichotomy. While they took in the site, Mr. Schuester walked up to Marley and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to have you back at McKinley," he welcomed her. "Is this your first time back . . .?"

". . . Since Sue sent us away? Yeah it is," she briefly thought back to that sad moment in her life, before letting the smile return to her face. "I like what you've done with the place."

"I'm hoping you can help us with making it even better," Will surprised her with that statement. Before she could respond the choir began singing so they all took a seat.

 _ **(Run to You by Pentatonix)**_

 _ **(Performed by the 2020 McKinley Concert Choir)**_

 _ **ALL: A light in the room, it was you who was standing there. Tried it was true as your glance**_

 _ **met my stare. But your heart drifted off like the land split by sea. I tried to go, to follow, to kneel down at your feet.**_

"Who would have ever guessed that Sam Evans would be the one to take this choir to the next level," Unique commented.

"That's an understatement," Mr. Schuester insisted. "He's won more awards with them in his time here than I could have ever dreamed of doing."

 _ **ALL: I'll run. I'll run. I'll run, run to you. I'll run. I'll run. I'll run, run to you.**_

The second generation graduates watched in awe.

"Finn would be so proud of him," Tina realized in that moment.

"He is," Marley reached over and held her hand.

 _ **ALL: I've been settling scores. I've been fighting so long, but I've lost your war, and our**_

 _ **kingdom is gone. How shall I win back your heart which was mine. I have broken bones and tattered clothes. I've run out of time.**_

Will wondered if the answers to his faculty issues might be right next to him. Marley would be the perfect choice for choir. Ryder could easily fill the void of McKinley's drama teacher's retirement. Plus with the new money from the Smythe's he could easily start the dance program and even the production classes the kids wanted so bad. He wondered if Jake and Artie would even be interested.

 _ **ALL: I'll run. I'll run. I'll run, run to you. I'll run. I'll run. I'll run, run to you.**_

Will leaned forward to speak to Marley. "Do you think I could talk to you in my office after this?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue," she knew what he wanted to ask her. Sam had told her already. She just didn't have an answer for him yet.

 _ **ALL: I will break down the gates of heaven. A thousand angels stand waiting for me. Ooh**_

 _ **take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons. Break my shackles to set me free.**_

"I miss this place," Ryder admitted to Jake. "It just seems like yesterday we were the ones having fun on that stage."

"Yeah, I hate we didn't get our last two years, but I think we still turned out pretty well," Jake returned.

 _ **ALL: I'll run. I'll run. I'll run, run to you. I'll run. I'll run. I'll run, run to you. Mmh-mmh . .**_

 _ **. mh-mmh . . . mmh-hmm, mmh hmm.**_

Sam was about to announce what was next when a young girl, whom those in the audience quickly realized was Stacy Evans spoke. "So when do we get to see your old crew perform together?"

Sam couldn't help but be intrigued. He turned around to his friends.

"What do you think guys?" he asked.

"Well we'd need Blaine and Brittany," Joe pointed out.

"I can take care of that," Kitty pulled out her phone. "Something tells me they're probably bored to tears with what they are doing right now anyway." She couldn't hold her dislike for the generation that came before her.

"I guess today then," Sam determined. "Be careful what you wish for though, little Evans. You don't want to get showed up by a bunch of adults."

The kids laughed it off, but Stacy and Stevie knew better. They just wanted to see the show.

-GLEE-

"And so then I told Patti Lapone that I just couldn't possibly take her place for the night. She is such a legend . . ." Rachel Berry had been talking for nearly half an hour about her experience doing the _Broadway Divas_ benefit concert. Everyone seemed interested, but Blaine was fairly certain no one cared except for Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn was great at faking intrigue, Puck and Mike were texting back and forth, Santana hadn't even shown up nor had Tina and Artie. He sat next to Brittany when both of their phones dinged with a message from Kitty:

 **Kitty:** Dump the deadbeats and come back to McKinley. Our crew is going to perform for the kids

this afternoon before rehearsal and we need you. Marley is here come see her.

Blaine turned his attention to Brittany, but before he could say anything, she asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Yes," he whispered back thankful he wasn't the only one that wanted to go. He interrupted Rachel. "Sorry, Rachel, I don't want to stop your story, but Brittany and I are going to sneak out. Marley just got in town from London and she's at the school with the rest of the group. I think a little reunion is happening so we're going to join."

"Well that's a little rude, don't you think?" Kurt stopped him. "Rachel was mid-story."

"It's okay, Kurt," Rachel insisted. "Blaine's heard me tell it a couple of times already."

"It's still rude," Kurt cut his eyes away from him.

"You would know," Blaine stated loudly enough for everyone to hear. Mike actually choked on his water at the surprise.

"Did he just . . ." Puck had a big smile on his face as the lunch finally got interesting.

"I think so," Quinn reached for her glass of hot tea and took a sip.

-GLEE-

Santana sat at her desk outside Sebastian's office. She was the gate keeper. No one got passed her without her permission. When Spencer walked into the office, he recognized her from the rehearsal of _I Lived_. He even remembered when she would come by McKinley his first year in glee club and even going to her wedding.

"You're Santana Lopez, right?"

"I am and you are Spencer Porter and you're here because Sebastian has decided to give you the office internship for the summer. But make no mistake about it, I know why you're really here which is why I am nicknaming you Beefcake McBubbleass."

"Excuse me," Spencer was sure he didn't hear her right.

"Look, my job is to make sure that Sebastian gets nothing but positive publicity. That's really hard when he has the libido of the Energizer bunny. You're here to help him with that just like the others."

"Others?" Spencer didn't know if he should be upset or intrigued by this.

"Daddy Warbucks, Trouty Mouth, Pretty Pony, Milkshake, and now you McBubbleAss. I give everyone nicknames," Santana announced with pride.

"She really does," Sebastian walked in behind them. His hand found Spencer's waist and began pushing him towards his office.

"What's yours then?" Spencer wanted to know.

"Don't Santana," Sebastian warned her.

"Gay JFK," Santana quipped. "I like the rhyming of it. And don't act like you don't like it. You'd do yourself if you could."

Sebastian quickly slammed the door to his office getting this gorgeous boy away from her. "You have to ignore her sometimes. She is crass, but there is no one better at her job. She's gotten me out of some major binds."

"Like what, Gay JFK?" Spencer pulled on Sebastian's tie and led him over to the desk. "Or do you mean literally? Do you like getting tied up?"

"I'm not opposed to it," he admitted as he felt up Spencer's arms for the first time. "But I like tying my boys up more. What do you think about that?"

Spencer gave him a once over that made his skin tingle. When he saw his tongue unconsciously lick his lips it went straight to his groin. "You can tie me up as long as you don't hurt me."

"You can't be real," Sebastian let his true feelings out as he let his hands feel up the young blonde's body.

"Maybe you should tell me exactly what my job description is, Mr. Smythe," Spencer turned on his best flirtation tactics. "Or do you just want to give me my first task?"

"How about I give you a choice," he suggested. "Because I think you know exactly why you were chosen for this job. I mean I'm sure you're smart, but I didn't hire you for your brain."

"My guess is you need my body," Spencer pulled up his shirt to show off his abs. "Would you like me to get naked here or should we go somewhere more private?

"Well either choice will take place here. If you want your first task we'll see how good you are on your knees. Or you can help me decide how to seduce some of the most beautiful men to graduate from McKinley. Which would you prefer?"

"Which one lets me get naked faster? I really hate wearing clothes," he pulled his shirt over his head and began to feel up his own body. "Why don't you let me take care of you and you can tell me how I can help you seduce some hot glee boys?"

"Oh, you're going to help me by using that beautiful body of yours to convince some straight boys that they aren't that straight," Sebastian declared. "Why don't you show me the rest of the merchandise.

Spencer took no time at all dropping his pants. To Sebastian's delight, he was wearing a red McKinley jock strap. The younger blonde turned around and made his butt cheeks dance. "Would it be hotter for you to leave the jock on or do you want me to take it off when I'm on my knees, boss?"

"Leave it on," Sebastian commanded as he took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his pants. Spencer kneeled in front of him clasping his hands behind his back and look up to him with innocent eyes through his long eyelashes. He waited anxiously as Sebastian unzipped and pulled his dick out of his pants.

"You're so big, boss," Spencer batted his eye lashes at the older man before slipping his lips over the appendage and sucking all the way down. To Sebastian, the vacuum ability of this young jock was something he'd never felt before. He had definitely hit the jackpot with this one.

"Forget the old plan, you golden boy god," Sebastian's voice sounded higher as he tried to maintain his composure. "I'll deal with the straight boys. You are going to be the final piece of the puzzle to make sure I make amends with everyone and everything ends as it should."

"Whatever you say, boss," Spencer's lips popped off his dick just long enough to speak before going back to work.

-GLEE-

"Can we talk?" Blaine whispered to Sam. Their entire group of 2nd generation members had spent the last hour catching up, but Blaine and Sam hadn't spent any time alone yet. "There are just some things that I need to talk about and you are the only person I trust with this."

"Of course," he motioned for Blaine to follow him into his office leaving the rest of the group in the choir room. They walked inside and Sam locked the door to both entrances and offered a seat on the sofa to Blaine and he sat on the other side. "So what's going on?"

"I wanted to apologize again if I sounded judgmental last night," Blaine began. "I totally don't blame you or the other boys for taking Sebastian up on his offer. I mean that's a lot of money and it's not like you are Ryder or Jake shouldn't be proud of your bodies. You're all Greek gods. I was just projecting. Things aren't great with Kurt and me."

"I kind of picked up on that when we talked last night. That's why I sent you the picture," Sam tried to give the situation a little levity. "But how bad is it, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes were glassy when he looked up into his best friend's eyes. "I want to get a divorce."

He broke down. Sam threw away all pretenses and slid all the way across the sofa and took his best friend in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. Blaine didn't have to tell him. He knew it was the first time he'd said it out loud. He didn't understand the connection between the situation with Sebastian and wanting a divorce, but he didn't need too. To Blaine there was a connection and that's all that matters.

"I didn't know it was that bad, Blaine. When I talk to Sebastian again I'll make sure he knows to leave you alone. He's not an asshole. He'll understand how you feel," Sam assumed he knew what to do, but when Blaine sat up and shook his head no, it confused him.

"No you don't understand," he corrected the blonde. "I said all those things because it is what Kurt would expect me to say. When you and Jake started talking about sex I got really turned on. I mean I am the gay man in our friend group and you are all fucking sexy and it felt like teasing to me. You're my forbidden fruit, Sam."

"I'm sorry, we weren't trying to tease you," Sam apologized.

"Oh, I know that," he smiled at his best friend who only had his best intentions within his heart. It was such a welcomed change from the husband. "You did nothing wrong. It's all about me. I think I got upset that Sebastian used to try and get in my pants all the time, but he was more interested in all the straight boys. I think not having sex in four months has caused me to lose my mojo. He doesn't think I'm desirable anymore."

"You haven't had sex in four months?" Sam called out in disbelief but it was way too loud.

"Truthfully, it's been a year. Four months ago he let me blow him, but it was a consolation prize because he just wanted me to shut up. He didn't even cum," Blaine confessed.

"How could anyone not cum from you giving them a blow job?" Sam shook his head like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I remember you telling me in high school how it was your favorite thing to do."

Blaine smiled almost in shock and started laughing. Sam had done his job and changed the subject in a way that had them both joking around again.

"Earlier when you had the three of us in here, you were totally imagining us naked, weren't you?" Sam pushed his shoulder a little and laughed.

"Just you and Jake," Blaine admitted. "How could I not after you sent me those pictures?"

"Did you use them?" Sam winked. Blaine thought it was so cute that his friend blushed a little from his comment.

"Probably not as much as Sebastian, but they were definitely useful . . . I kept picturing you and Jake together," Blaine pushed the conversation.

"I better have been on top. No way I'm taking that monster between his legs," Sam smirked.

"I would," Blaine spoke faster than he thought and his answer surprised him. Sam's laughing stopped. Suddenly, there was a tension between the boys they hadn't felt since high school. Blaine didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself from saying what he said next. "Though, if I'm being honest, his wasn't the one I was looking at when I needed it the most."

Sam had to adjust his crotch. It was a movement that Blaine didn't miss.

"I'm going to regret asking this question after you answer it," Blaine admitted. "But have you ever thought of me like the way I thought of you last night?"

Sam gulped. It was now or never.

"There's a first time for everything, Blaine. And I'm definitely thinking about it now."


End file.
